oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
Details Walkthrough Starting out First, talk to Brother Kojo at the Clock Tower just southwest on the path from the Ardougne Zoo. He will tell you that the clock is broken and that you need to get four different coloured cogs from the dungeon below the tower to fix it. Go into the room to the south and head down the ladder. Go up the passage to the northeast until you see four large coloured tiles on the floor. These tiles will indicate where the corresponding coloured cogs are. n.b. players '''cannot' carry more than one cog at a time'' Obtaining the black cog Head to the northeast door. Walk through the door and go as far east as you can (you may need to pass through 2 or more doors) until you see several level 2 Spiders. You'll see the black cog surrounded by some short walls of fire. This is where the water or ice gloves come in handy. To pick up the cog, you must first use the bucket of water (or wear the ice gloves) with the cog. This will cool the cog down so that you can pick it up. After getting the cog, head back to the ladder where you first entered, but don't go up quite yet. You should see four spindles near the ladder; use the black cog with the black spindle. Obtaining the red cog Head into the southeast door, closest the red tile and head down the passageway until you see some level 53 Ogres. The red cog will be on the floor where the Ogres are. You can equip some armour and run over to grab it, if you think the Ogres will take too much damage on you. If you don't want to, don't waste time fighting them. Climb up the ladder where you came in from and use the red cog on the red spindle on the . Obtaining the blue cog The blue cog is locked inside of a cell with a Dungeon rat. You need to find another way to get at it. Go northeast out to where Brother Cedric is (from the Monk's Friend quest) and you'll notice a ladder just south of the Camel cage in the Ardougne Zoo. Go down the ladder and follow the long, winding passage for a while until you get to a wall that you can push. Push the wall to get inside and pick up the blue cog. To save time, climb up the ladder that's already there and you'll find yourself south of the clock tower. Head back inside and climb the stairs to the and use the blue cog with the blue spindle. Obtaining the white cog Return into the cave and head into the northwest door, closest to the white tile and follow the outer passageway first until you find some rat poison (consider taking an extra for Rat Catchers, or you can make one when you need it with Kwuarm & Red spider's eggs). Pick the Poison up and head back around to the inner passage that goes northeast. You should pass by some dungeon rats south of a metal fence, and you should find two red levers. Pull them to open up a rat cage. Head through the two gates and into the cage, and then use the poison that you picked up before with the Food Trough. The dungeon rats will eat the poisoned food and begin to die. Wait until they've all died, and then you'll find that the gate to the west has become unhinged. Head through the west gate until you find the white cog. Pick it up and use the ladder nearby to end up outside of the clock tower. Climb to the topmost floor. Now use the white cog with the white spindle. Once you've place all of the Cogs in their corresponding spindles, head back to Brother Kojo and he will and reward you. Reward *1 Quest point *500 coins Category:Quests Category:Clock Tower